1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display support seat, which is used to support a display such that the display is located on a plane after the display is mounted, and more particularly, to a display support seat in which an accommodation space is formed and a main board module is able to be mounted in the accommodation space to form a computer host.
2. Related Art
A display support seat mainly enables a display to be firmly located on a plane after the display is mounted. The major concerns for applications of its related structures are providing a favorable support force, stability, and assembly ease. Therefore, in existing applications, the support seat only provides supporting and fixing functions. FIG. 1 is a three-dimensional appearance view of a conventional display. Referring to FIG. 1, an assembling part 101 is formed on a rear surface of a display 10. A support seat 11 is formed of a main support seat 111 and a base seat 112. An upper side part of the main support seat 111 and the assembling part 101 on the rear surface of the display 10 are mounted, such that the display 10 is suspended on the main support seat 111. The display 10 is stably located on a plane through a support force from the main support seat 111 and its base seat 112. During the application of the display 10, a computer host still needs to be provided. When the two are in informational communication with each other, execution results of the computer host are presented on the display. As discussed above, the display 10 and the computer host are two independent units. During the application, a suitable space is needed for the both to locate the display 10 and the computer host at the same time. Generally, the display is located on a desktop, and the computer host is usually located in a space below the desktop due to relatively large volume. Recently, some manufacturers have developed minicomputers with smaller volumes in the market according to the demands of space reduction, mounting ease, and construction cost reduction. The volume of the minicomputer is usually about one third to one fourth of the volume of a normal host. During the application, the computer host is suspended in the rear side of the display, so as to save mounting space. However, the applicability may be greatly increased if the space is saved and the functions of the display and the computer host are integrated at the same time.